Comment le patron fut heureux
by RoronoaAgathou
Summary: [Episode 100] On pouvait entendre ses deux paroles "crois-moi je l'ai connu dans ses pires moments." et "j'ai retrouvé goûts à la vie." Deux phrases qui veulent tous dire sur leur relation. O.S Matron


_Coucou tout le monde! Me voici pour un nouveau O.S en l'honneur de l'épisode 100 qui est ENORME! Voilà il me fallait à peine deux répliques : "crois-moi je l'ai connu dans ses pires moments."de Mathieu et "j'ai retrouvé goûts à la vie."du Patron, pour faire un petit texte avec un léger Matron SANS Lemon._

 **Disclaimer:** **Les personnages ne m'appartient p** **as.**

* * *

Cela faisait 5 heures qu'il attendait que la plus sombre de ses personnalités revienne. Il patientait dans le canapé, un plaide le recouvrant, une tasse de café encore chaude dans les mains. Il observait les gouttes de pluies se condenser sur les fenêtres. Il soupira en regardant l'heure sur sa télé, 5h10. C'était rare qu'il arrive aussi tard ou aussi tôt dans la matinée. Il n'entendait que les crickets et les hiboux rendant cette atmosphère pesante. Il allait se lever pour se coucher quand le cliquetis singulier des clefs dans la serrure le fit se rassoir. La boule qui c'était faite dans sa gorge diminua. Une fraction de seconde plus tard la porte s'ouvrit délicatement laissant apparaître son double. La vision qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle, son coeur rata même un battement. L'homme si bien habillé normalement avait son costard déchiré et froissé laissant sa peau couverte d'hématome mise à nu, il tremblait des spasmes convulsifs prenant son corps, la tête baissée cachant ses yeux triste ne reflétant rien , son flingue qui d'habitude ornait sa main droite avait été changé pour un couteau tâché de sang, sa cigarette se consumait sur ses lèvres gercées ,sans qui la touche, échappait une mince fumée. Il releva la tête pour voir son créateur le regarder surpris,semblable à un poisson rouge. Il lâcha son arme dans un sursaut. Instantanément Mathieu courut jusqu'au patron pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le criminel fut retissent et se crispa à ce contact. Le schizophrène passa doucement une main dans ses cheveux pour l'apaiser.

-Doucement, doucement, calmes-toi c'est fini, je suis là,chut,voilà,doucement. lui murmura t'il à l'oreille.

Ses spasmes commencèrent à s'arrêter au contact du torse chaud de l'autre après quelques minutes. Il soupira faiblement, résigné, en se sortant écrasant sa clope dans le cendrier à côté. Mathieu lui enleva sa veste la posant sur une des chaises du salon. Il eut un hoquet de surprise en voyant ses bras coller à sa chemise tâchée de sang. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, un éclair de lucidité traversant son regard. Il la déboutonna précipitamment pour la lui enlever. Il contenu un haut-le-Coeur à la vue de ses biceps tailladés profondément laissant l'hémoglobine couler sans interruption.

-Pourquoi? demanda t'il doucement en le faisant s'assoir.

Il courut jusqu'à la salle de bain pour prendre des compresses, des bandages et de l'alcool. Il s'assit à côté de lui et vint le soigner délicatement ne détournant le regard de ses prunelles bleus cachées par ses lunettes opaques.

-T'es toxique pour moi Mat'. J'ai plus le goût de la vie. Je ressens rien, les seules moments où je suis bien c'est quand je vois les regrets dans le regard de mes victimes et qui m'implorent de les épargner. Je-je-je...

Il n'eut le temps de rien dire de plus que son créateur prit son protégé dans ses bras, callant sa tête dans le creux de son cou en passant tendrement ses mains dans ses courts cheveux en bas de sa nuque.

-Ne dis rien...je suis désolé de t'avoir créé comme ça . Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses d'une certaine manière devenir réel et que tu sois dénoué d'émotions. Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant?Le questionna-t-il gentiment.  
-C'est pas mon genre gamin...

Il lui sourit tendrement en embrassant son front remettant un peu mieux ses cheveux en place. Il lui enleva ses lunettes pour passer sa main sur ses joues ne quittant son regard.

-Je vais bien m'occuper de toi. Tu veux prendre une douche?  
-Oui je suis trempé de sueur et d'autre truc assez crade.

Il l'accompagna jusqu'à sa salle de bain en lui envoyant un jogging . Le criminel le remercia d'un hochement de tête. Il enleva toute crasse sur son corps, s'habilla en soufflant faiblement. Une fois sortit il vit Mathieu l'attendre patiemment sur son lit touchant distraitement les draps carmins en soies d'une main.

-Je les ai ramené de Thaïlande. dit-il en s'allumant une clope, déjà en manque de nicotine.

Il se calma en expirant la fumée néfaste de ses poumons, un léger rictus aux lèvres. Le schizophrène tapota le matelas à côté de lui pour lui demander de venir. Il le prit dans ses bras le remettent comme avant. Chaque muscle du criminel se crispèrent à ce contact.

-Détends toi, voilà calles ta respiration avec la mienne. Il n'y a que le sexe et le meurtre qui te font du bien?  
-Ouais...  
-Tu as jamais essayé autre chose?  
-Comment ça?  
-Par exemple les élans d'affection.  
-Non je fais pas ça moi gamin...

Mathieu sourit en caressant son dos délicatement,refit sa colonne vertébrale d'un doigt, ébouriffa ses cheveux réprimant des frissons au Patron.

-C'est agréable? Lui demanda t'il.  
-Oui...  
-Il te suffit d'un peu plus d'affection. Lui répondit-il , naturellement d'une voix douce.  
-Si tu le dis gamin...  
-Tu as déjà seulement embrasser une personne sans autre chose?  
-J'embrasse pas mes plans culs je vois pas l'utilité, c'est juste du sexe avec eux.  
-Donc c'est non... Je vois...et moi?  
-Quoi toi?

Il n'eut le temps de rien dire de plus qu'une paire de lèvres se posa sur les siennes doucement. Sa langue vint titiller sa lèvre inférieure pour lui en demander l'accès, chose qu'il fit avec plaisir, approfondissant ce baiser. Elles se trouvèrent timidement et délicatement continuant leur petite danse. Les mains de Mathieu virent continuer ses attentions pendant que celles du Patron s'accrocher à sa nuque. Ils se séparèrent bien vite à court d'air, les joues rouges, la respiration saccadée.

-Pourquoi?demanda le criminel dans un murmure, perdu.  
-Ça t'as fait du bien?  
-Oui c'est agréable gamin, t'embrasses bien!  
-C'est débile et con mais il te faut juste un peu d'amour.  
-Et c'est toi qui va me le donner c'est ça?!  
-Si tu le veux bien oui...lui dit-il se teintant de rouge.  
-Oh que c'est pas mignon! Alors on a des sentiments pour moi gamin?  
-Hum ta gueule. Bon il est 6h du mat donc on dort d'accord?  
-Ouais t'as raison je suis claqué...souffla t'il.

Il éteignit sa cigarette en se mettant sous les draps. Le schizophrène vint se mettre en pyjama composé d'un tee-shirt un peu trop long ayant marqué:" Pas avant un café" et son caleçon noir. Il vint prendre son double dans ses bras en souriant. Il embrassa cette touffe brune en frottant un peu son nez. Il se laissa enivrer pas son parfum viril ignorant celui du tabac froid trônant. Ses mains passèrent machinalement dans son dos accentuant aux bas de ses reins lui provoquant d'agréable frisson.

-C'est pas une bonne idée ça gamin, je pourrais pas me contrôler tu m'excites trop...  
-Faudra bien que tu te retiennes on est tous les deux fatigués,on fera ça une autre fois pour le moment reposes toi. Et Patron?  
-Quoi gamin?  
-Tu refais plus jamais ça sinon je te castre.  
-Ça te ferait trop chier que j'en ai plu!  
-Dès que tu es mal viens me voir d'abord, promis?  
-Promis...bonne nuit Mat'.  
-Bonne nuit Patron.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Voilà en espérant que cela vous ai plu! N'hésitez pas à review en cadeau vous aurez un geek enroulé dans du papier cadeau, n'est-ce pas Alnia?_

 _Bisous,bisous Agathou_


End file.
